1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor electrical device covers and more particularly to a water resistant in use cover having a lid with an electric cord passageway.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
In use electrical device covers have been configured to provide a portal form an electric cord with the goal of maintaining the cover interior, including the electrical device and the connection between the electrical device and the cord, free of water and moisture contamination.
Portals into the interior were generally positioned at the bottom of the cover, so that rain, melting or blown snow and other sources of moisture contamination would fall or drip downwardly, away from the interior. There was no assurance, however, that wind gusts. etc., would not result in the entrance of water, with potentially hazardous consequences.
Additional challenges were presented when the in use covers were adaptable for either vertically or horizontally mounted electric boxes. Provision for cord passageways were then required on two orthogonal surfaces of the cover, with the selected passageway oriented at the bottom. The unused side passageway was subject to water, snow and ice penetration, even though it might be covered by a knock out segment.